The dopamine agonist, apomorphine, stimulates the secretion of growth hormone in normal volunteers. Apomorphine stimulates the secretion of GH via D2-dopamine receptor-mediated mechanisms. Apomorphine provides a pattern for GH secretion. Comparisons between psychiatric patients and normal volunteers will help establish specific abnormalities of the dopamine system.